he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sweet Smell of Victory
The Sweet Smell of Victory is the 23rd episode of the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. It originally aired on April 12, 2003. Summary Somewhere on Eternia, a little white, furry, creature with yellow cat-like eyes approaches and enters an old building. By speaking in third person speech, he reveals his name to be Odiphus, and that he is there to steal potions. Before he can grab anything, Mer-Man, Tri-Klops, Whiplash, and Trapjaw arrive. Odiphus hides and as he watches, he comments on how he would like to join Skeletor's minions. The Horde makes it's way to a purple container and are confronted by He-Man. A battle ensues between the Horde, He-Man, Man-A-Arms, Teela, and Roboto. The battle ends with Roboto damaging the structural integrity and causing the building to collapse. The horde escapes with the container while He-Man holds the roof up until his comrades can escape. After everyone leaves, Odiphus emerges from the rubble and makes his way to Snake Mountain. In Snake Mountain, Odiphus enters Tri-Klops' lab. Tri-Klops tells him to leave, but is called by Skeletor. When Tri-Klops leaves, Odiphus tries to complete Tri-Klops' experiment, but causes a chemical accident that makes him physically grow to human size, turns his fur black (with some white parts remaining, like a skunk stripe) and gives him a horrible stench. Since Odiphus cannot bear his own stench, he wears an oxygen mask. Odiphus wants to use his new powers to become an Evil Warrior, but is refused by Skeletor. Moral (Roboto and Man-At-Arms are playing chess) Roboto: "I have encoded the lesson that all beings make mistakes. But losing confidence in ones abilities and being unwilling to try again, is the biggest mistake of all." Man-At-Arms: "That's right, Roboto. To be successful at an endeavor you must be willing to weather setbacks." (The chesspieces are blown off the table by a whirlwind created by Cyclone nearby) Man-At-Arms: "And sometimes the weather can be very unpredictable. Until next time." Heroic Warriors *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Prince Adam *Man-At-Arms *Mekaneck *Teela *Roboto Allies * Unilope Shepherd * Royal Guards Evil Warriors *Evil-Lyn *Panthor *Merman *Skeletor *Trap Jaw *Tri-Klops *Whiplash Villains *Odiphus Locations *Eternos *Snake Mountain Vehicles *Sky-Sled Technology *Doomseeker Creatures *Griffins *Serpintaurs *Unilope Artifacts *Necrotia Cast * Cam Clarke as He-Man/Prince Adam * Kathleen Barr as Evil-Lyn * Lisa Ann Beley as Teela * Garry Chalk as Man-At-Arms and Whiplash * Brian Dobson as Skeletor and Buzz-Off * Paul Dobson as Trap-Jaw and Tri-Klops * Michael Donovan as Roboto * Brian Drummond as Odiphus and Unilope Shepherd * Scott McNeil as Stratos, Merman, Ram Man, Clawful and Beastman Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Stinkor in the 2002 series. Quotes *'Skeletor': "Complete this task successfully and perhaps I'll allow you to join our little family. Interested? Odiphus: (ecstatic) "Am I!" (catches himself, regains "evil" composure) "I mean, eh, Odiphus is listening." *'Skeletor': "And you will scrub until every piece of armor is gleaming." Whiplash: "Aww! How come the stinky guy isn't being punished too?" Skeletor: "Because unlike the rest of you, Odiphus has proved himself useful!" Stinkor: "'Odiphus'? Who's 'Odiphus'? Call me Stinkor(!)" (blows raspberry) Skeletor: (cackles maniacally) External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) episodes